Regret
by moooooonk
Summary: Dengar 'kan, aku bahkan membiarkanmu dan tak mengenalmu. Kalau sampai akhirnya seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menceritakan dirimu di waktu itu.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**.**

_**Regret**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal bukan akhir. _

Aku sering memutar pena yang kupegang saat tak menyadari aku sedang melamun. Jarum jam akan mengisi kesunyian. Aku akan sering bertanya.

_Getaran samar terus terulang, di sana terasa dingin._

Jika kutanya kenapa, jawabannya selalu kenapa. Aku berbisik dengan diriku sendiri, berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh yang semakin menjadi.

_Aku melihatmu, dalam goresan hujan yang berbeda._

Dia bukan yang istimewa saat aku bisa meraihnya. Dalam gelap saat aku menutup mata aku tak pernah menemukan jalan pulang. Hari itu tak akan pernah terulang.

_Langkahmu meninggalkan jejak yang kupertanyakan._

Cerita yang kusederhanakan di dalam sebuah lagu akan berbeda. Sedikit kebohongan akan memuaskan namun tak menenangkan.

_Apa itu cinta?_

Kau tak akan menjawab, aku tahu. Aku bahkan tak menanyakan apa lagu yang sering kau dengarkan, yang sering kau bayangkan saat menjelang tidur.

_Di balik kaca bening aku memandang._

Sunyi yang membuatku semakin tenggelam kini menyesakkan. Aku yakin kau tak mengetahuinya, aku tak pernah mencari tahu.

_Hujan kembali pada langit gelap._

Aku terlalu angkuh mengakui penyesalan, tapi aku tak akan bilang padamu. Aku akan diam dan menjalani apa yang seharusnya kujalani. Jalan yang basah karena air hujan tak akan meninggalkan hal seperti ini.

_Aku terpaku menyadari._

Namamu yang pertama kali kuulangi di kepalaku. Aku tak pernah mengenalmu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Buliran air menuruni dinding kaca kafe, hujan di luar sana semakin menjadi. Hampir semua pengguna jalan memakai payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. Saat di mana kesunyian lebih terasa meskipun musik klasik begitu nyaman untuk didengar. Kafe yang tak terlalu ramai saat ini, secangkir _moccachino _mengepulkan asap tipisnya.

Aku duduk di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping dinding kaca berukuran besar. Beberapa lembar kertas masih tak terkotori dari setengah jam yang lalu. Hujan baru turun ketika aku masuk ke dalam kafe, aroma yang berbeda langsung menghampiri penciumanku.

Tak ada salahnya duduk lebih lama di sini, menunggu seseorang yang akan telat beberapa menit dari jam yang sudah dijanjikan. Aku tak yakin dia akan datang tepat waktu.

Seorang pelayan kembali menghampiriku ketika aku melambaikan tangan. Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, sepotong _pie_ yang kupesan menjadi pilihanku untuk mengganjal perut. Saat pelayan itu pergi setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, sosok yang tak asing memasuki kafe.

Dia memakai jas hujan, terlihat konyol saat kesulitan melepaskan jasnya sendiri dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa orang di dalam kafe yang tak sengaja melihatnya kini memilih memperhatikannya, termasuk aku.

Jas hujannya sukses terlepas lalu kemudian dia tanggalkan di gantungan dekat pintu masuk. Matanya kini berkeliling mencari seseorang, rambut yang menutupi dahinya sedikit basah dan kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya yang berisi.

Aku tak beranjak, menahan suaraku dan membiarkan dia menemukanku. Seorang gadis yang semalam memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajakku bertemu di tempat ini, ya dia kekasihku. Entah sebutan kekasih juga terasa tak wajar bagiku, gadis SMA yang kini sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya.

Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadariku, dia tersenyum ragu saat menemukan pandanganku yang memperhatikannya. Langkah kecilnya menghampiriku, dia duduk di kursi depanku dengan sifat canggung yang seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara, hujan di luar sana beradu dengan ketenangan di dalam sini. Lirik apa yang harus kutulis sekarang?

"Ma-maaf su-sudah membuatmu menunggu," suaranya yang halus dan pelan memasuki telingaku, aku memperbaiki posisi. Mengambil pena yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja dan memainkannya.

"Hn," mungkin lagu bertema hujan tak ada salahnya. Tapi aku masih tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang akan ada di lirik yang kutulis.

"A-ano," seseorang di depanku kembali bersuara, ada jeda yang terdengar sangat jelas. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, pelayan yang tadi kembali dengan sepiring _pie_.

Gadis di depanku semakin canggung saat aku menatapnya, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku lebih tua lima tahun darinya, aneh rasanya kenapa gadis ini yang menjadi kekasihku. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama lima bulan. Tak ada yang istimewa, awal pertemuanku dengannya karena dia berkerja paruh waktu di toko kaset yang sering kudatangi.

Kami tak pernah dekat tapi saat kukatakan ingin jadi pacarnya dia tak menolak. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu dan kenapa dia tak menolakku. Mungkin dia sama seperti gadis lainnya, tapi dugaanku salah saat aku menjalani hubungan dengannya. Kami tak pernah berkencan dan bahkan jarang bertemu kecuali aku ada keperluan di tempatnya berkerja.

Dia juga jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini di toko kaset, saat kutanya pemilik toko tersebut Hinata sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas. Gadis itu bahkan seperti bukan orang yang kukenali. Hubungan ini terasa aneh dan tak pantas disebut hubungan.

Hingga hari ini terjadi di mana malam sebelumnya dia mengirim pesan untuk bertemu denganku. Aku menyanggupi dan agak heran ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku bertemu.

"Ku-kudengar kau a-akan mengeluarkan _single_," katanya, kurasa dia akan banyak bicara kali ini.

Aku mulai menyendok _pie_ hangat yang barusan diantar. "Ya," balasku, _pie_ yang terasa manis kini memenuhi indera perasaku. Aku kurang menyukai rasa manisnya.

Sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa grup musik yang kudirikan setengah tahun yang lalu akan mengeluarkan _single_ pertama yang akan dijual di pasaran. Itu grup musik kedua yang kubentuk setelah mengalami kegagalan di sebelumnya. Aku sudah sering menulis lagu, tapi ini debut pertama untuk melanjutkan karirku di dunia musik.

"A-aku sudah me-melihat penampilanmu di konser kemarin." Lihat 'kan, dia bahkan terlalu banyak basa-basi saat aku tahu ini bukan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"La-lagu kalian menarik," dia tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan itu. Aku tak tahu kalau dia datang ke acara itu. Konser kecil yang menampilkan penyanyi baru layaknya daun hijau yang baru tumbuh.

"Terima kasih," kataku, aku kurang menyukai komentarnya. Aku harus membuat lagu baru, menulis sebuah lirik dan mewujudkan impianku yang sudah lama kuinginkan.

Seniorku bilang grup musik kami akan meraih kesuksesan lebih cepat, tak heran mengingat konser kemarin yang menghadirkan lebih banyak penonton dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu lalu terdiam, agak lama. Aku sudah menghabiskan _pie_-ku, meneguk seluruh sisa _moccachino _yang mulai mendingin dan tak menyadari aku sudah mengabaikan lembaran kertas yang sama halnya dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kali ini aku yang bertanya, aku rasa aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Tak ada inspirasi selain hujan yang mulai reda dan tanpa perasaan.

Hinata mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dapat kulihat jelas wajahnya yang tak berubah. Dia gadis pemalu yang tak tak pernah kuduga selera musiknya berbeda dengan penampilannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, a-aku …" aku menunggu.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar dan menegakkan punggungnya yang tampak tegang. Dia bersikap aneh yang terasa asing bagiku.

"A-aku ingin putus," lanjutnya.

Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku saat itu, agak lucu saat aku mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Ada pertanyaan lain yang muncul saat suaranya kembali terulang. Hubungan yang tak jelas ini akan berakhir, aku ingin tertawa.

Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal.

Rasanya tak tepat menggunakan kalimat itu di hubungan seperti ini, tanpa dikatakan pun ini memang bukan apa-apa dan tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah."

Lalu sekarang apa? Aku juga akan melupakannya nanti jika ini masih berlanjut. Tanpa kusangka dia kembali tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Orang ini memang tak kukenali.

"Aku ha-harus pergi, sampai jumpa Sasuke-san," dia berdiri, baru kusadari langkahnya meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai yang diinjaknya. Tanpa menoleh lagi dia mengambil jas hujannya dan keluar tanpa kembali lagi.

Pertemuan singkat yang berjalan lebih singkat dari keberadaanku di kafe ini. Beberapa pengunjung sudah berganti orang, pelayan yang tersenyum ramah dan musik klasik yang terus mengalun tanpa merubah tema. Aku akan menulis banyak lagu.

Di luar sana hujan sudah berhenti, tak ada kata selamat tinggal yang kudengar. Tapi sampai jumpa seperti pernyataan aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali, jadi seperti apa kali ini. Lirik apa yang akan kutulis?

Dia bahkan tak seperti seseorang bagiku, tapi kenyataannya ada hembusan kecil yang terus berbisik hingga terasa dalam dada. Aku membuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Teriakan mereka terus menggema di telinga, keringat sukses membasahi tubuhku. Di panggung besar ini aku berdiri, menerima tatapan mereka yang seakan memujaku. Kehadiranku begitu diharapkan, sungguh berbeda dengan pikiranku tentangmu.

Mereka tak akan tahu, kau juga tak kutemukan. Sudah banyak cerita yang kusampaikan, hubungan yang tak pernah kuakui sebelumnya.

Aku akan bertanya kenapa, tapi suaramu hanya ada di bayanganku yang mulai kabur.

Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menghentikan langkahmu waktu itu?

Aku akan tertawa jika kau benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
